In recent years, server integration to consolidate hundreds of servers incorporation into less number of high performance servers has drawn attention. It is an object to consolidate systems operated on multiple servers into one server using virtualization technique and to reduce operation and maintenance cost. In this regard, the IT industry is going through transformational phase with physical servers getting virtualized, applications dynamically moving across servers, software defined data centers, etc. The server sizing for IT Infrastructure project is the key for successful IT infrastructure business. IT vendors as well as customers face a huge challenge in this area.
Today, the server sizing process is manual and people centric. There are no standard, accepted principles or practices for the same. Conventionally, to respond to a request for proposal of high investment from the customer, about 20-30 IT personnel typically work for 2-3 weeks in a closed room environment. The solutions and sizing requirement are discussed, and debated many times. There is no agreeable conclusion till the last day, which is acceptable to all.
Therefore, the current process for server sizing includes a manual and complicated process. The manual process is time consuming and requires a large amount of resources. At the end, the manual server sizing process may not give accurate results.